Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni
La Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni (The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck in lingua originale, abbreviato comunemente in Lo$, Life of $crooge, ovvero Vita di Paperone) è un romanzo biografico d'avventura a fumetti dell'autore statunitense Don Rosa in cui viene raccontata, in 212 pagine per 12 capitoli, la lunga e articolata biografia del multimiliardario Paperon de' Paperoni, intrecciando le avventure di quest'ultimo con molti personaggi importanti della Banda Disney, oltre a rivelare diversi e interessanti approfondimenti riguardo l'Albero Genealogico dei paperi, oltre a molti personaggi del solo passato di Paperone. Inoltre vengono rivelate notizie fino ad allora sconosciute riguardo la storia del mondo a fumetti Disney. La trama si basa, in gran parte, sui suggerimenti ed indizi della vita del ricco papero presenti nelle storie di Zio Paperone scritte e disegnate da Carl Barks, che è considerato il maestro spirituale di Don Rosa stesso. Queste storie spaziano lungo un arco temporale che va dall'infanzia scozzese di Paperone nella Glasgow del 1877 fino ad arrivare all'incontro con i suoi nipoti, Paperino e Qui, Quo, Qua nel 1947. In aprile 2014 è stato pubblicato l'album musicale Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge del musicista finlandese Tuomas Holopainen, ispirato proprio alla saga di Rosa.http://nightwish.com/en/news#2394 Annuncio sul sito ufficiale dei Nightwish L'opera La Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni è il tentativo di Don Rosa di raccontare tutta la vita di Paperone, spiegando come sia riuscito ad accumulare tutta la sua immensa ricchezza, mostrando, nel corso dei vari capitoli, la sua formazione a livello emotivo e caratteriale che lo hanno reso uno dei paperi più ricchi e duri al mondo. La saga è composta inizialmente da 12 capitoli che partono dall'infanzia di Paperone a Glasgow e proseguono in avventure in tutto il mondo, ambientate principalmente tra America, Scozia e Australia. Per realizzare la saga Don Rosa ha impiegato diversi anni di documentazione prima di iniziare definitivamente a disegnarla. Utilizzò tutte le fonti che poteva trovare dalle storie di Barks, l'Albero Genealogico personale che Barks usava per le sue storie e le storie sceneggiate da Vic Lockman, l'unico altro autore che utilizza un filo cronologico per le storie dei paperi. Inoltre si documentò storicamente e geograficamente per non commettere errori storici nei capitoli, che sono ambientati tra il 1877 e il 1947. Oltre ai primi dodici capitoli, Rosa ha voluto approfondire eventi che aveva semplicemente accennato nel corso della saga. Vennero così aggiunti 6 capitoli con la numerazione 0, 3B, 6B, 8B, 8C, 10B. Il capitolo "0", Decini e destini in quanto è ambientato molto dopo gli eventi della saga, anche se si ricollega strettamente agli stessi fatti riportati nel capitolo 1, mentre per tutti gli altri il numero si riferisce al capitolo di cui la storia è un approfondimento, ognuna delle quali inizia nel presente e ricostruisce la storia attraverso un'analessi, ad esclusione di Cuori nello Yukon che inizia direttamente nel passato. Inoltre nella produzione di Rosa si trovano altre quattro storie che, seppur ambientate durante la vecchiaia di Paperone, sono strettamente legate alla Saga. Perciò l'opera è costituita da dodici capitoli ufficiali, sei capitoli aggiuntivi e quattro storie strettamente collegate, per un totale di ventidue avventure, che sono state pubblicate dal 1992 al 2006. Sinossi Il piccolo Paperone, per aiutare il misero bilancio familiare, è costretto fin da piccolissimo a lavorare come lustrascarpe per le vie di Glasgow; sarà proprio in quest'occasione che il futuro miliardario riuscirà ad entrare in possesso della celeberrima Numero Uno. Il decino è americano, inutilizzabile in Scozia, è sarà proprio questo a ispirare a Paperone una massima di inestimabile valore: dovrà essere il più duro dei duri ed il più furbo dei furbi, e far quadrare sempre i suoi conti. La piccola truffa subita lo motiverà, ed in breve riuscirà a raccogliere quanto necessario per lasciare la terra natia (a soli tredici anni) per far rotta verso Louisville, negli Stati Uniti d'America. Da lì incomincerà un tortuoso ed emozionante percorso verso la ricerca della ricchezza che porterà il nostro eroe nei luoghi più disparati del globo: sarà navigatore fluviale del Mississippi e cowboy delle Terre Maledette; terrore del Transvaal sudafricano e leggendario papero del deserto d'Australia; vigilante di Pizen Bluff, capitano del mitico Cutty Sark ed, infine, cercatore d'oro nel Klondike, dove riuscirà a trovare una pepita d'oro massiccio, la prima base della sua futura ricchezza. Diventato finalmente ricco, il papero continuerà a girare il mondo per completare quella grande avventura che è la sua vita e per arricchirsi ancora di più. Ma quello che Don Rosa vuol trasmettere al lettore è che Paperone non è solo un personaggio avaro, ma bensì egli ama immensamente il suo denaro perché per lui ogni singola monetina rappresenta il ricordo dell'incredibile avventura che è stata la sua vita. D.U.C.K. La Saga, interamente dedicata a Carl Barks presenta all'inizio di ogni capitolo, nascosta, la sigla D.U.C.K., acronimo di Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno, Dedicato allo Zio Carl da Keno (secondo nome di Don Rosa, Gioachino, abbreviato in inglese Keno). Capitoli Successivamente sono stati pubblicati dei capitoli aggiuntivi, con cornici ambientate nel presente: Storie strettamente collegate alla Saga, ma ambientate a distanza di numerosi anni dopo l'ultimo capitolo. Analisi L'opera è firmata da Don Rosa, uno dei migliori fumettisti riconosciuti a livello internazionale, ideale epigono per quanto riguarda stile, storie e personaggi di Carl Barks, l'inventore di Paperone e di molti altri importanti personaggi. La Saga è interamente costruita grazie ad una minuziosa ricerca di particolari della vita del papero più ricco del mondo disseminati proprio nelle centinaia di storie di Barks, e racconta sostanzialmente i primi settant'anni di vita di Paperon De' Paperoni - dalla sua partenza da Glasgow nel 1877 alla volta dell'America (quando aveva solo dieci anni), alla sua prima comparsa nel mondo del fumetto, nell' avventura barksiana del 1947 intitolata Paperino e il Natale sul Monte Orso. Ma Don Rosa non si limita a raccogliere i minuscoli pezzi del puzzle barksiano per metterli insieme a formare un mosaico sufficientemente completo: egli riassume quella fantastica avventura che è la vita di Paperone con precisi riferimenti storici e geografici, ad ispessire non di poco la parvenza realistica dell'opera. È un lavoro che dura più di due anni, ed è reso possibile da una dedizione immensa, ma il cui risultato finale è qualcosa di mai visto prima in casa Disney: la saga infatti è considerata il primo e sinora unico esempio di romanzo grafico disney. L'opera nel complesso è un concentrato di arte e di pathos; appassionante ed intrigante, matura sotto ogni aspetto, originale e veritiera, così ben inserita nei reali avvenimenti storici che caratterizzarono la fine dell'Ottocento e l'inizio del Novecento. Inoltre Don Rosa riesce a sfatare in modo geniale, toccante e per nulla forzato alcuni dei più grossi tabù Disney. Recensione di Mattia Del Core, estrapolata da Nuvole Parlanti, su autorizzazione dell'autore stesso. Difatti con questa saga si hanno i primi casi rilevanti di violazione del Canone Disney riguardante la morte dei personaggi: Don Rosa non considera Paperone, Paperino ecc. come delle figure, ma come dei personaggi realistici e credibili, in un contesto storico estremamente accurato, e con un'attenzione maniacale alla psicologia e alla maturazione dei personaggi, in primis il protagonista Paperone, unica nel suo genere. Notizie storiche La Saga è ambientata in un preciso contesto storico che va dal tardo Ottocento alla metà del Novecento. Don Rosa è particolarmente attento all'aspetto storico della sua opera e, infatti, all'interno di essa compaiono un gran numero di personaggi storici ed eventi significativi per la storia dell'umanità. Tra i principali possiamo annoverare: * Nel primo capitolo viene citato re Macbeth (1005-1057) che regnò sulla Scozia dal 1040 al 1057 e come viene correttamente riferito nello stesso capitolo, cadde nella guerra civile della metà dell'XI secolo. * Nel secondo capitolo appare la Galthouse Tavern, principale luogo d'incontro nella Louisville del secolo scorso, inoltre appare la leggendaria Drennan White ''(trascritta come ''Drennan Whyte) leggendaria nave bianca che avrebbe solcato le acque nel Mississippi con a bordo un tesoro di 10.000 dollari d'oro e si vede anche lo storico paesino di Sopracciglio della scimmia ''(Monkey's Eyebrow). * Nel terzo capitolo sono numerosi i riferimenti storici: appaiono Jesse e Frank James (1847-1882) e (1843-1915), due fratelli criminali statunitensi, noti rapinatori e a capo di una banda, diventata famosa a partire dal 1866. * Inoltre appare per la prima volta un giovane Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919), il futuro ventiseiesimo presidente degli Stati Uniti dal 1901 al 1909. Teddy apparirà spesso nel corso della saga e interagirà molto con Paperone. Nel terzo capitolo lo vediamo in Montana ed effettivamente si trovava proprio lì in quel periodo (1882). Anche i suoi dialoghi sono spesso frutto di citazioni di veri discorsi e scritti dello stesso Roosevelt. In seguito lo si vedrà nelle vesti di Presidente e in uno dei capitoli aggiuntivi vengono mostrati i lavori per lo ''Stretto di Culebra ''in costruzione nell'anno 1906. * Sempre nel terzo capitolo appare Murdo MacKenzie (1850-1939) un re del bestiame statunitense che assume Paperone come mandriano. In realtà macKenzie si trasferì in America (Colorado) solo nel 1885, dunque due anni dopo rispetto a quando si vede nella saga. * Il quarto capitolo è stato costruito, per affermazione dello stesso Don Rosa, su un evento storico: la rivendicazione della miniera di rame della ''Collina dell'Anaconda ''di proprietà di Marcus Daly (1841-1900), da parte di un cercatore sulla base di una norma del 1849 nota come ''Legge della Sommità. Tutti questi eventi sono correttamente riportati nella saga, con la differenza che la rivendicazione della miniera è ad opera di Paperon de' Paperoni e Marcus Daly figura come socio di Howard Rockerduck, mentre in realtà i suoi soci erano George Hearst, James B. Haggin ''e ''Lloyd Tevis. * Inoltre nello stesso episodio viene citata l'introduzione della corrente elettrica a New York nell'anno 1882 e mostrata la costruzione della Statua della Libertà (che verrà inaugurata nel 1886). * Nel quinto capitolo viene citato re Guglielmo I ''di Scozia. * Nel sesto capitolo vediamo Paperone prendere parte alla ''Corsa all'oro del Tranvsvaal ''del 1886 e Cuordipietra Famedoro dice di essere boero, infatti si tratta proprio del periodo di distensione tra le due ''Guerre Anglo-boere ''a cui il Transvaal prese parte attiva. Anche la gigantesca miniera di diamanti di Kimberley è realmente esistita. * Nell'ottavo capitolo Paperone prende parte alla ''Corsa alloro del Klondike ''del 1896 e storica è anche la figura del tutore della legge Wyatt Earp (1848-1929). * Nell'undicesimo capitolo viene citata la ''Guerra boera. ''Inoltre appare ''Robert Peary ''(1856-1920) mostrato nella sua impresa di raggiungere il Polo Nord, per quanto l'effettivo raggiungimento dell'impresa sia in realtà dibattuto. Nello stesso capitolo appaiono anche lo zar ''Nicola II ''(1868-1918), che Paperone incontra in un'udienza sette anni prima della rivoluzione e il miliardario ''John Jacob Astor IV ''(1864-1912), che Paperone incontra sul ''Titanic ''e vede cadere in mare. Viene inoltre mostrata il Crollo della Borsa di Wall Street del 1929. * In uno dei capitoli aggiuntivi viene mostrato il famoso veliero ''Kutty Sark ''e vediamo il porto Tandjon Prick e Batavia (antico nome di Giacarta), inoltre viene citato il dominio coloniale dei Paesi Bassi sull'Indonesia. * Nello stesso capitolo vediamo la terribile eruzione del vulcano ''Krakatoa ''del 27 agosto 1883. * In un altro capitolo aggiuntivo appaiono alcune note leggende americane: Buffalo Bill (1846-1917), Phineas T. Barnum (1810-1891), Annie Oakley (1860-1926), l'apache Geronimo (1829-1909) e la banda dei noti fratelli Dalton, criminali statunitensi. * In un altro capitolo aggiuntivo appare il colonnello ''Samuel Benfield Steele ''(1849-1919), sovrintendente della polizia a cavallo del nord-est per lo Yukon e l'allora giovane cronista ''Jack London ''(1876-1916). * Ne ''La prigioniera del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca ''appaiono il giurista Bat Masterson (1853-1921) e il giudice Roy Bean (1825-1903). * Nel settimo capitolo viene citato il clarinettista ''Benny Goodman ''(1909-1986), all'epoca non ancora nato. * In uno dei capitoli aggiuntivi si cita ''John Philip Sousa ''(1854-1932). Timeline di P.d.P. secondo Don Rosa *1867: Paperone nasce a Glasgow, in Scozia, da Fergus de' Paperoni e Piumina O'Drake. Avrà due sorelle, Matilda e Ortensia. *1877: Paperone diventa un lustra-scarpe, ma il suo primo cliente, su richiesta dello stesso Fergus, lo froda, pagando con dieci centesimi Americani. Paperone prende la moneta, che diventerà il simbolo del suo successo. *1880: Paperone emigra negli Stati Uniti. Per primo incontra suo zio Angus "Manibuche" de' Paperoni, traghettatore del Mississippi e con lui si scontra contro la banda Bassotti, una famiglia di criminali, che rimarranno suoi nemici per il resto della sua vita. *1882: Lo zio si ritira e lascia la sua barca, il ''Ciccio Dollaro a Paperone. I Bassotti distruggono la barca e Paperone decide di cercare fortuna nel "west" e lì verrà assunto come cowboy dal re del bestiame Murdo MacKenzie (figura storica, realmente esistita, una delle tante incontrate da Paperone). Qui incontrerà anche un giovane, Theodore Roosvelt. *1883: Paperone diventa un minatore, scavando alla ricerca di argento e rame. *1885: Fergus chiede a suo figlio di ritornare in Scozia per un'importante affare di famiglia. Solo una settimana prima di partire, incontra e diventa amico del milionario Howard Rockerduck, diventato ricco durante la corsa all'oro in California nel 1849. Conosce anche il figlio di Howard, John, che diventerà, una volta adulto, il principale rivale in affari di Paperone. *1886–1889: Paperone cerca oro in Sud Africa. Durante il suo primo anno, salva la vita ad un papero, Cuordipietra Famedoro (sebbene Paperone abbia conosciuto il suo nome solo molti anni dopo). Dopo poco tempo, Cuoridipietra scappa con l'attrezzatura di Paperone e i due diventano nemici, per il resto della loro vita.In america, Cuordipietra diventerà il secondo papero più ricco del mondo. *1889–1893: Paperone torna negli Stati Uniti, incontrando personaggi storici, come Buffalo Bill e Geronimo. La sua ricerca d'oro, però, fallisce nuovamente. *1893–1896: Paperone cerca, inutilmente, oro in Australia. *1896–1899: Paperone cerca oro nel Klondike. Qui incontra la proprietaria del saloon, Doretta Doremì. Paperone avrà una storia di odio/amore per il resto della sua vita. Nel Klondike Paperone troverà finalmente l'oro, a partire dalla pepita Uovo d'Anatra. * 1897: La madre di Paperone, Piumina O'Drake, muore a 57 anni, a Colle Fosco. *1899–1902: Paperone diventa milionario a compra una banca. Inizia la creazione di un piccolo impero finanziario. Nel 1902 Paperone diventa miliardario. *1902: Paperone torna in Scozia e decide di andare in America con Matilda e Ortensia. Sempre nel 1902, la notte prima della partenza dei figli, Fergus de' Paperoni, a 67 anni, muore. Paperone, Ortensia e Matilda sono gli ultimi del clan de' Paperoni (Angus era morto nel 1901, mentre per la morte di Jake, sicuramente anteriore al 1902, non si conosce la data). Paperone decide di stabilire a Paperopoli, piccolo villaggio del Calisota (USA), la sede del suo impero economico. *1909–1930: Entrambe le sorelle rimangono a Paperopoli a gestire l'impero del fratello, mentre Paperone gira il mondo, espandendo il suo impero in tutti i continenti. Il 9 giugno 1920 nascono Paperino e Della da Ortensia e Quackmore Duck. *1930: Paperone diventa il papero più ricco del mondo, ma, dopo aver conosciuto i nipoti e litigato con la sua famiglia, rimane solo. *1942: Paperone, depresso e stanco, decide di ritirarsi dagli affari. *1947-anni '60: Paperone incontra nuovamente il nipote Paperino e i suoi nipotini Qui, Quo, Qua, figli di Della e decide di tornare nuovamente attivo, attirando l'attenzione dei parenti e di vecchi e nuovi nemici. *1967: Secondo una vignetta di Don Rosa (realizzata per un concorso e mai confermata), Paperone, dopo una vita di avventure, muore all'età di 100 anni. Frasi celebri della Saga : "Che mi serva di lezione! La vita è piena di lavori duri e ci saranno sempre dei furbi pronti a imbrogliarmi! Be', sarò più duro dei duri e più furbo dei furbi... e farò quadrare i conti!" : -''Paperon de' Paperoni all'età di dieci anni.'' : "Riuscii a sottomettere i 37 Bassotti e gettarli nel fangoso Mississippi! Sì, il fiume era così fangoso che ho venduto la mia barca e ho costruito le rotaie della ferrovia sulla superficie del fiume!" : ―''Angus "Manibuche" de' Paperoni, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni'' : "Diventare ricchi con il duro lavoro, con il pulsare di una vita difficile nelle vene! Ah! Questo sì, significa avere talento!" : ―''Theodore Roosevelt, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni'' : "Il talento non esiste, Capitano! Esistono soltanto l'ispirazione e l'ambizione! E le mie sono roventi!" ―''Paperon de' Paperoni'' : "Cinque ''anni in America e diecimila dollari che lo dimostrano! Non male, credo, ma... non finisce qui! Il mondo è pieno di opportunità per un papero che può pensare un po' di più e saltare più in fretta degli altri! E io sto accumulando esperienza!" '' : ―''Paperon de' Paperoni'' : Proverò e riproverò! Non mi darò mai per vinto! Guarda laggiù, nella brughiera! C'è un presagio!Lo terrò a mente! C'è sempre un altro arcobaleno!" '' : ―''Paperon de' Paperoni : "Ti avevo detto che imparo dalle esperienze! Lezione africana numero uno: non fidarsi di nessuno! Furfanti di più nobile stirpe di te mi hanno reso cauto, ingegnoso litigioso! Ma tu... ...tu mi hai fatto arrabbiare!" ―''Paperon de' Paperoni a Cuordipietra Famedoro'' : "GERONIMOOOO!" : ―''Paperon de' Paperoni, Il Vigilante di Pizen Bluff'' : "I sogni possono indicare il percorso per giungere a grandi ricchezze! Nessuno può dire se siano ricchezze della mente o del portafoglio, ma non si deve mai disprezzare la ricchezza del passato!" : ―''Jabiro Kapirgi, sciamano aborigeno'' : "Ma io davvero voglio essere... ricco?" : ―''Paperon de' Paperoni'' : "Sto forse facendo uno sbaglio? Sto rendendo Doretta ancora più meschina e dura?Devo aiutarla a non diventare...come me!" : ''-Paperon de' Paperoni'' : Sarà il caso di aprirla... o è meglio non vedere il veleno che c'è dentro? Forse è meglio fingere di credere che in questo triste mondo ci sia una persona che potrei... che posso..." : ―''Paperon de' Paperoni, guardando la lettera di Doretta Doremì'' : "Oh, (Paperone) ha ancora un paio di lezioni da imparare, ma un certo '"Qualcuno", mi ha assicurato che farà strada! E quel '''"Qualcuno" è il più importante!"'' : ―''Piumina O'Drake'' : "E così i due più grandi uomini dei loro giorni si incontrarono (o si scontrarono) in una lotta testa a testa! Chi avrebbe ceduto per primo? Quello che l'aveva fatta giusta o quella che l'avrebbe giocata giusta?" : ―''Scontro tra Theodore Roosevelt e Paperon de' Paperoni.'' : "Il fascino dei luoghi silenziosi, delle grandi lune d'argento e lo splendore delle stelle... là dove il viaggiatore può vedere la bellezza del sorgere e del tramontar del sole, in luoghi selvaggi ignorati dall'uomo! Questo soltanto è in grado di mutare il trascorrere dell'eterno tempo!" : ―''Paperon de' Paperoni, L'astuto papero del varco di Culebra'' : "Caro Paperone, la tua vita non è stata facile... abbiamo cercato di giustificare la tua amarezza, il tuo cinismo. È stata la vita dura a renderti così! Ma Paperone, non ci sono scuse alla tua disonestà!" : ―''Lettera di Ortensia e Matilda de' Paperoni al fratello'' : "Tutto ciò che ha da mostrare è un immenso stanzone,pieno zeppo di freddo,insignificante metallo!" : "E chi lo sa, zio Paperino:potresti sbagliarti!" : -''E,come al solito,si sbagliava!'' : ''-Paperino, Qui,Quo,Qua e Don Rosa nell'ultimo dialogo della saga'' : : : : : : : : : : : : Note fr:La Jeunesse de Picsou sv:Farbror Joakims liv el:Ο Βίος και η Πολιτεία του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ en:The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Categoria:Libri Categoria:Storie danesi Categoria:Voci della settimana Categoria:Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni